War of Hyrule part I
The start... Ganondorf sat on his throne, a temperary one made of wood. "Prepare for the invaison genaral." He said. The genaral, a white Hylian with black armor around him and a long, bright, two-handed sword with a gold hilt. "Finally I will get revenge after those fools defeated me." "Master Ganondorf," the genaral said, "May I go first and take my own vengence against that pitiful village?" "Ah, I see. You may. But I will come in a day's time, so be ready." Ganondorf responded. Now, they where in a huge blimp like stucture with turbines simeralar to the ones in city of the sky. But this was much larger and more sinecstar. Seven armies where compacted into a huge skyship seven times larger than city in the sky. Ganondorf had planned this out very carefully, and made sure that this plan had no flaws what so ever. The seven armies where: Blin(Bokoblins, Moblins, and miniblins), Darknut, Armos, Bulbin, Spider(Ghoma, spiders of sorts of Ghoma) Dyno (Dynalfos, Lizalfos, dodongos) and Stal(Stalfos and Redeads). The invasoin would begin in four days. =Three Days Later= Link Link was a boy of about fithteen, with blond hair and blue eyes and had a boring job as a deku nut gatherer. He'd run from his home in Hyrule Castle town Market to Lon Lon ranch, get his horse, Epona and ride to the Korkiri forest and Lost woods and kill as bunch of deku babas. Now, Deku babas, the stupid plant on a vine and venus fly trap mouthnwith razor sharp teeth. Ussually the ones in Korkiri forest where withered and occasinally theyd have a attacking one, but in the lost woods the attacking ones where common, and occasinally in there be a Big baba (Wind Waker Babas) and rarely there'd be a Huge Baba. (TP Big Babas) One day, he got up at three in the morning as usual and did his job, and would come back at at about six at night. But since his day would be perfectly normal, we must ignore him and tell this story... The Seige Autemnis(Ahh-tim-is) a Hylian Elite General with a magical sword, a sword that glowed blue when was in battle, had been doing his normal rutine- walk around the castle aimlessly and then at eight go to the king for a job- like getting milk for him at the back of the castle. But then, his underling, Commander Seth, run up to him, his blue, mailed robe flying behind him and his sword at his side and and his helmate on, said, "We've spotted a huge mass of monsters! Moblins, Bokoblins, Darknuts, Bulbins, All kinds of undead, Reptiles, and Armos." "All of the kinds!" Autemnis exclaimed. They ran to the outer wall battlements and looked at the approching forces. "Fire the bomb arrows at them when they're in range." "Yes sir!" Seth responded. The Monsters walked right into it. The bomb arrows rained on them and killed a picked off about a hundred of em. Unfortunately that was about one percent of the whole force. When they got in about a hundred yards of the gate, the Hylian forces poured out of the gate way. The archers where busy with the armos, and as Autemnis fights with his troops at the front lines, was killing right, left, and center. The first few waves consisted of White darknuts,(Windwaker solver darknuts)Bulbin Infantry, Blue Bokoblins, miniblins infantry moblins, and a few wizzrobe, which the mages took care of eaisily. The zoras who fouaght with the hylians had been traping the Stal forces moratal emeny, the Moat. Autemnis had eventully led his troops to force the monsters on the defensive. He was covered in sweat, and his blue sword splatted with blood. He had a power, the more he faught and killed, he grew more powerful. His sword was glowing like blue fire. He leaped up to the battle ments where Seth was shooting his bomb arrows so fast when he stopped to look at Autemnis his arm had quite a lot of fatige in it. We've made an opening in their forces, you see that group of mini blins there. We could cut through that and split there forces, making us both fight a two-front war. But, behind the miniblins are groups of Bokoblins, so the real battle will be at the darknuts in the front. Autemnis flipped back and beheaded a Golden Armored Darknut, and started killing Darknuts. Seth was to command the force to that miniblin opening. Five Minuets later, Seth came back bloody and scared, and Autemnis asked what happened, and Seth answered, "They came at us, the Darknuts, they saw what we did and came out of the flanks of the Bokoblins and Flanked US." Autemnis was overcomed with rage, his sword glowing blindidly. His Eyes turned to fire and his mouth the same. His sword turned blood red, and caught fire. He leaped killing Mighty Darknuts with a singal swipe, and soon he faught through all their forces to their leader, a darknut with better armor and sword. It was the General from the airship who wanted the revenge. Autemnis swung his sword at the knight and started a duel. Autemnis struck against the Knights blows with pure rage, rage vs. pride. But, the Knight had forced him into the defencive, and soon he fell out of his rage and skinned by the blade slightly, limping, he used all his streanght just to deflect one blow. Using his last streanght, he kicked the Knight in the face, stunned, the Knight let his oppenet retreat, and the rest of the army. The Retreat The soilders ran into the fortified walls and let the monsters take the castle, and the royal family where all executed, exepet for Princess Zelda and Impa, who escaped. The knight took the castle until Ganondorf came to take over and reninforce his army and build a new castle. Link saw what they had done and ran but we'll get to that later. Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule. War of Hyrule part II Adventure Fanfic